Not Forever Red
by LittleBunny-BunnyCottage
Summary: What happened during the birthday party which changed a 17-year-old girl named Amy? It was suppose to be the most perfect night ever to her, her party dress was even self-made! Then how, and why did she became a freak when she should be a princess? And why did she suddenly hate her red dress that had been loved by her since she was twelve? Amy doesn't know the answers herself...
1. Chapter 1: The Red Dress

Hi there! My name is 'LittleBunn', you can call me 'Bunn' for short. :) This is actually my second fanfic (unfortunately... I did not finish the first one), it's about... You probably already know the sypnosis before you click into it, right? Aha! xD So I won't tell you more! Now READ TO FIND OUT! :)

Couples are (but 'romance' is not stressed in this fic, though it of course, will be blended in!): Sonamy, Knouge, Silaze, and mild Shadamy in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Red Dress**

Today is a big and extraordinary day. Well, to a 17-year-old pink hedgehog named Amy Rose it is, because today is her long-time crush, Sonic The Hedgehog's, eighteenth birthday. What's more, a huge birthday party is going to be thrown at the blue hedgehog's house. Almost every of his friends are coming. Amy, of course, would never let this opportunity slip away. She's going to dazzle and shine. And hope that it would catch her lover's eyes.

Currently, in the cottage of Amy's, the cupboards that kept her clothing are all emptied. Different types of dresses now lay on Amy's bed: fancy ones with large ribbons and laces, elegant-looking ones so long they could sweep the floor clean, sexy ones that had loads of cut-out parts... She's having a pretty hard time choosing the perfect one.

"Oh dang,"Amy said frustratingly, putting her hands on her hips while her eyes darted once again from the first dress to the second, the third, and the fourth... "I should have chose a dress days ago! Never thought it would be so hard to choose. What am I going to do now?" Grumbling, she pressed her fingertips against her forehead to massage it, calming herself down.

Then, Amy took a glance at the clock on her bed-side table, which read 6:30pm.

Anxiousness besieged her. "One hour and thirty minutes left! (The party dinner starts at 8pm) Gotta choose quickly... Or I might have to deal with the stupid traffic jam..."

Ridiculous thoughts started filling her head. "What if I'm late? Oh no. What if, the party dinner starts early? Oh no. What if Sonic hates me for not coming early? Oh no..."

Amy was almost going to mess up the neatly lay dresses, close her eyes and crazily pick a dress at random when the a hem of a red dress - a very _familiar_ red dress under the layer of fabric caught her attention. She took out the red piece of clothing carefully with both of her hands, as if it was shone by a ray of bright, saintly light.

Amy held the red dress in her hands and felt the fabric softly. Somehow, it had seem that the dress had been waiting for her on the bed all along.

"This dress..."Amy thought deeply. "It had already been here hours ago, before I even took out the dresses. How could I have not realize...?!"Her shock look quickly turned to surprised, happy and joyful.

The dress - the sleeveless red halter-top dress held up by a white-trimmed halter strap with matching trim on the skirt and lined with a white slip! She just wore this dress yesterday! How could she have not noticed? She had a dress with the exact same design when she was twelve! This dress was an _enlarged_ version of it, because the old one soon became too small for her to fit in...

A tiny idea suddenly popped up in her head. Her eyes brightened and she felt giddy as it clouded her insides.

This dress _is_ the perfect one.

"Just a few add-ons and it would be fit for a party!"Amy hugged the dress tightly and dance-skipped out of the room.

XXX

The simple red dress now had a twinkling transparent veil on the skirt, glittering dark-red roses lining the hem, and a large butterfly bow-belt. Putting on a matching black long sleeved jacket and wearing a pair of black, also glittering heels, Amy walked to her freestanding mirror.

The reflection in the mirror showed a girl, who looked cute and stunning at the same time. The girl had long, flowing pink hair, green eyes, dashing eyelashes, and she's wearing a gorgeous party dress. The girl in the mirror was perfect, _Amy_ was perfect.

Amy lifted her red dress slightly and twirled in front of her mirror to examine herself again. "Oh, I love the new version of this dress! It matches my pink hair!"she thought happily, twisting her hair.

However, she thought of _another_ something,"Hmm... Still needs something though..." Amy was party-fied from _neck_ to toe _only_; her hair didn't have any accessories.

Rummaging through her drawers, Amy quickly found a dark-red, glittering hair band that had a butterfly bow on it. Dark-red, glittering, butterfly bow - it matches everything else too. Coincidentally, this hair band was bought by Sonic as a birthday gift to Amy a few months ago. "Sonic would be delighted to see me wearing this!"she thought gleefully. Then, she put the hair band onto her head carefully and walked to the mirror again.

Amy had never been more satisfied. The hair band was the cherry on top of the ice cream, Amy. With a sweet smile, she would definitely be the princess of the party.

XXX

The decorations at Sonic's house was impressive; colourful blinking lights that occasionally change colour were attached to a few walls and uncountable ribbons and balloons draped down the ceiling. This party house was undeniably loved by 17 to 18 year olds.

The party bonus is the music. The music played throughout the party was single-handedly organized by Sonic's best friend, Tails. ("All credit goes to you then, buddy!"Sonic pat Tails's back appreciatively when he accepted the task.) What's unique of the music is that it _changes_ along with the controller's mood. In this case, Sonic's mood. ("Set you as the controller! You go wild and crazy, the music goes wild and crazy! Everybody would love it!"Tails said excitedly as he jumped up and down.)

XXX

Amy, wearing her self-made version of the red dress proudly, arrived at 7:30pm. Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow were already there.

Rouge, as usual, went for something sexy. The dress she chose was a denim black, above-knee length, and low-cut type with a matching black (fake) leather belt; it pretty much revealed most of her body. Knuckles and Shadow's clothes were just simple tuxedoes; Knuckles wore a dark emerald green coat and a red bow while Shadow wore a black coat without a bow, but it looked cool anyway.

"Hey, Amy,"Knuckles and Rouge turned their head backs to greet Amy as they were sitting on the couch.

"Hello,"said Shadow simply, sitting on a beanbag holding a cup of which he was obviously just drinking from.

"Hi!"Amy grinned and waved her hand at the three of them. She then sat down beside Rouge.

Amy couldn't help noticing Rouge's long slim legs and almost-exposing breasts. She said, "Wow, Rouge. Your dress is sooo... _revealing_,"The last word was pronounced as a whisper.

"I don't mind,"the white-fur bat smiled,"unless I'm fat." Both of the girls giggled. "Now look at you! What're you wearing? Seems familliar."

"Oh, this is the red dress, you know, the one I often wear? I made some improvements on it, and _ta da_!"she said proudly.

Rouge took a few moments to check out her dress. She commented, "Hmm, it looks quite okay!"

Something about Rouge's remark somehow stung Amy. But the remark was completely innocuous , it didn't mean anything negative about Amy's dress. However, Amy's heart sank when she heard the word 'okay'. She waved off that feeling as it made her uncomfortable. It's Sonic's birthday and she would not want herself to be sulking _in front of_ Sonic. Amy told herself repeatedly, "It's nothing... Rouge said it was okay, which means good and normal... Good and normal... _Good_ and _normal_..."

* * *

Okay, yes, this is Chapter One! Please review, tell me what you think about it so I can make improvements!. :) Thanks!

Reply to **bearvalley3365**'s review: I'm soo happy that my fanfic got 1 review after just one day! ^_^ I appreciate it very much! But erm, what are 'pandas and gorillas'? The phrase means...? I don't get it. :/

Reply to **Stellathewolfbat**'s review: Thanks so much for your lovely compliment! *hugs* Another thing, are you representing a few people or something? xD


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday Party

Hello, LittleBunn here! This is Chapter Two! :D Now that I'm really starting to write a fic, ideas flow inside my mind in unexpected times! Do you get the same feeling when you're writing a fic? :3

I'll won't say more now, enjoooyyyy :3

Oh and, please review afterwards! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Birthday Party**

Recovering from the unexpected response, Amy took in a small breath, forced out a smile, and asked, "Where's Sonic?" to distract herself. _Yes, think about Sonic, don't think_ _about_ _unnecessaries..._ she grasped to this thought tightly.

"He went upstairs,"Knuckles replied her, jerking his thumb towards the stairs. "Dunno why though,"he shrugged.

"Just making some adjustments to my clothes, Knux,"came a playful, boy voice. It was Sonic, who is coming down the stairs, skipping every two steps and landing with an echoing _bomb_ every time. He was wearing a turquoise blue coat, and a bow the same colour as his fur.

"Do you _always_ jump when you can't run?"Shadow rolled his eyes and muttered irritably under his breath. Fortunately nobody, especially Amy, heard Shadow's muttering as the last, loud _bomb_ echoed around the house.

"Sonic, your _girlfriend's_ here,"said Knuckles, lips curling.

Since the age of fifteen, 'girlfriend' had been what Sonic's friends called Amy when both blue and pink hedgehog are in the same room. Amy blushed furiously and found it hard to look into Sonic's eyes every time they said the word.

This time was the same as the last. Sonic did not puff his chest up like a man and announced, "Everyone listen up! I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. AMY. ROSE!" no matter how hard the awaiting audience had their fingers crossed. Nevertheless, everyone kept their hopes high because although he did not admit he _liked_ Amy, he also did not _disapprove_ of the girlfriend word. This thought has always made their grins broader and villainous while Amy's cheeks continue to burn red.

"Oh - Hey, Amy!"said Sonic, his voice straining to be as normal as as possible. Still, there was a faint pink on his cheeks. At the same time, the music started to change into a funny tune that would be added into scenes where someone was teased at.

Sitting on the couch, Knuckles had no intention of lowering his voice. He said loudly, bumping Rouge's shoulder, "The music! HA HA! Boy, the music is so appropriate! Oh - Sonic's blushing! Ha! He's _blushing_! Ha ha ha..."

"Stop touching me! You have been bumping my shoulder for five times since I sat here! I know I'm sexy and all but do you have to be so obvious?"Rouge pushed him away. "I'm gonna sit with Shadow,"said Rouge, walking to a single-couch beside Shadow. The corner of Shadow's lips twitched in an evil sort of way at Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Amy stood up, nervously straightened her hair with her fingers, and said quickly, "Hisonic!"

The depressing feeling Amy had minutes ago immediately vanished at the sight of Sonic. A smile naturally appeared on her face. Amy felt her cheeks started to flame even more. Still standing, Amy downed her head, only peeking up slightly. How she wished to look into those green eyes with a steady gaze, yet she couldn't help being shy.

_Is the hem accidentally folded up? __My face wouldn't happen to have anything on it, wouldn't it? _Amy thought, suddenly feeling very sensitive about herself. Then, another thought came into her head. A positive one. _Why was I so upset? Too nervous, probably? Well, gotta cool down! Or maybe I'll fall head front next... Stupid things happen when I'm too excited..._

Anyhow, the weird weight Amy felt has left. And she felt as normal as ever again.

XXX

The sky soon became a deep blue-violet as 8pm approached. More familiar and friendly faces appeared. First after Amy to come was Tails, who wore a midnight-blue tuxedo for the occasion.

"Hey, buddy!"Sonic high-fived Tails when he stepped in.

"Hey, Sonic!"Tails high-fived back. "Like the music?"he asked. The music now changed to a happy, hoppy tune.

"It's pretty cool, but... it can be awkward sometimes,"hinted Sonic as he pointed his head towards Knuckles.

Next to came was Vector and his Chaotix Team members, Espio and Charmy, along with Cream and her Chao, Cheese (he, Cheese, different from usual, was wearing a cute blue coat apart from his red bow.)

As the newly-arrived guests stepped towards the front door, the occupants inside the house could heard Vector saying importantly, "Remember to tell Miss Vanilla that it was no trouble - _no trouble at all_ - to fetch you here! It is an honour that we are able to escort Miss Vanilla's -"

"Okay, okay!"said Cream, giggling uncontrollably, to stop Vector from babbling on. "I'll pass on the message to my mum, Mr Vector. I promise!"she reassured him.

The atmosphere in Sonic's house heated up in the addition of five people. Noisy chatters filled the living room. The music changed again. Now, into a funky, rock type.

"Silver and Blaze haven't arrive... It's five minutes to eight,"said Tails, reading his wristwatch.

"Maybe they're -"Knuckles wanted to say something amusing, but was interrupted by heavy knocks on the door. _Knock knock knock_!

"Okay - Everyone, SILENCE! PLEASE!"Amy and Sonic said together. Amy covered her mouth of hands quickly, embarassed. The talking and chit-chats stopped at once. All heads turned towards the door.

"HEEEELLLOOOOOO? The dooorrr? Opeeennn?"came Silver's impatient voice.

Then came Blaze's hasty whisper, "Shut up - you!"

Amy walked across the living room and opened the door. Blaze's dazzling silver prom cocktail dress and Silver's purple colored coat made Amy gawked at them. _They're wearing each other's colors? This is just so cute!_ was the first thought that came to Amy.

"Good evening, Amy!"greeted Silver. "Hi, Amy!"said Blaze.

"Hello! Come inside, everybody's here already!"said Amy, making way for the two to walk in.

After the couple placed their birthday present on a table that was piled up with everyone else's presents, Sonic cleared his throat and said importantly, "The gang's all here! The party officially starts NOW!" Supporting cheers, I'm-so-hungrys and a distinct "Chao!" replied him.

_This party is going to be so much fun!_ thought Amy, having a tingling feeling in her insides that made her had a strong urge to scream in delight. She couldn't see anything that could spoil this perfect, perfect night she's going to have with all her friends, and the boy she liked so very much...

XXX

After much gulping of cake and particularly Sonic, much stuffing of chilli dogs into his mouth, it was time to open the presents. "PRESENT TIME!"squealed Cream excitedly. "Chao!"echoed Cheese.

Each person stood around the present table and stared at Sonic with eager eyes, hoping their's present would be a surprise to the others. Sonic picked a medium-sized rainbow box first.

"Oh, oh, oh! That's mine!"said Cream.

The box was shaked a few times. It sounded like something soft was hitting the box's sides. The surrounding people leaned closer to have a better hearing of the sound.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!"repeated Sonic's waiting friends.

Sonic unwrapped the present paper carefully and lift up the lid of the box. In the box was a light blue cap, bearing capital letters that spelled the word: FAST.  
The blue hedgehog put on the cap.

"I made it myself!"said Cream happily.

"It's cool, Cream! Thanks!"replied Sonic.

The mountain of presents became shorter as more boxes were opened. Tails's present was a mini television that would allow him to watch what Eggmans's doing the whole day. "Great, I always wanted to know what stupid stuff he's doing when he's not battling me!"commented Sonic. The Chaotix Team's present was a bunch of prank toys. Knuckles and Rouge's present was a metal, chain-like necklace. "This necklace is damn cool, we have to buy it for you,"said the two in a serious tone. Silver and Blaze's present was a box full of homemade cookies which Silver stressed that "it was not oven-baked, it was Blaze-baked". Shadow's present was a collection of the Chaos Emeralds...?!

"WAIT - what the -?! Where did you get this?!"demanded Sonic, mouth opened wide.

"Pur-lease. It's a _fake_, I made it."Shadow explained calmly. "To remind you that you're always the fake hedgehog and I'm the real one! Nye hehe!"He whispered jokingly near Sonic's ear so that Amy won't know what he said.

"Well, thank you very, very much, Shads,"Sonic gave him a sarcastic grin.

The last present left was wrapped in pink present paper. There was no need to guess who gave the present. However, it was quite small, compared with the others.

"Ooooh! Amy's present Amy's present..."said Knuckles in sing-song voice.

Amy downed her head and smiled nervously, only peeking up slightly to catch a glimpse of Sonic's facial expression. The next time she peeked up, the box was already opened. Sonic was holding her present in his palms.

"What is it? What is it?"murmured the others curiously.

Amy quickly said, "I bought it from Secret Cabin, it erm, was really cute."

The present was a keychain that had a little boy wearing exercising suits dangling from its gold chain. Sonic hung the keychain on his finger so that everyone could see it.

"Er - Sonic, you like running a lot and I guess that's exercising, so I bought this, you know, like it's you,"mumbled Amy, making some kind of explanation.

"Oh" was what most people said disappointingly. Rouge and Cream were the only ones who said something other than "oh". Rouge said, "The stuff at Secret Cabin is really expensive - dunno why. It's not those stuff are jewelry or anything..." Cream said, "I love the stuff at Secret Cabin, they're all so cute!" While Sonic, it seemed to Amy, had forced himself to smile and replied lamely, "Heh heh heh."

Amy hadn't expected this. What do they mean by "oh"? Disappointed? But of what? And what did Sonic want to express by his stupid laugh? Although Amy had a polite grin as she waved them off and said, "It was super expensive, I payed ten dollars for it!" in a I-don't-mind-what-you-guys-think tone, the depressing weight suddenly came back again. The corner of her eyes became twitchy and hot. Still, she forced herself not to let tears leaked out from them. A thought saying _I'm not a child anymore, I should not cry_ was what kept the grin fixed to her face.

* * *

Yeah, this is Chapter Two. I tried my best to describe the weird feeling Amy has. Hope it successfully creates the image that I'm imagining in your head~ XD

Please, please, please REVIEW! :D

Reply to** bearvalley3365**'s review: Awww! Thanks so much for the compliment! Hope you come back too when Chapter Three is posted! ^_^

Reply to** Stellathewolfbat**'s review: Oh you're so nice! _*takes cookies and stuffs inside mouth*_ I'll be_ *chomps cookie and talks at same time*_ moffing fapter fwee as foon sas I sand! :3


End file.
